For everyone to See
by the story of an author
Summary: What if in season 6 episode 9 Jonah had played the clip of Vikki and Chris talking and Vikki reviling Chris slept with Jess. More chapters to come! Please R


For everyone to see

**Pairing: Chris/Jess **

**Multi chapter **

**Bold is Chris speaking**

CHRIS POV

Chris sat in the staffroom thinking about this whole situation with Jess. That night with Jess had been amazing until he found out who Jess really was, at first he was in shock but then once he had gotten over that he knew what a mess he was in and that is why he tried to resign but Ms. Fisher convinced him to stay and Jess said that no one would find out but someone had. Jonah had found out but how? He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Karen talking to him.

"So what exactly where you saying that Jonah overheard?" Ah the cover up about him slagging off Marcus but the answer to the question still applied. What exactly had Jonah overheard?

"**Has Jonah written his letter yet?"**

"No he said he'd get it to me by the end of the day."

"**Um well why not wait and hear that from him?" **Knowing I was off the hook for now I returned to my thoughts not listening to what Karen was saying about the CCTV assembly. However I suddenly began to pay attention again when I noticed Grantly finding a webcam hidden behind a plant.

"The little sods. What is this?" Grantly asked.

"**That's a webcam!" **I said as realisation dawned on me that was how Jonah had found out, it must have been from his early conversation with Vikki which just so happened to be in the staff room which would mean it would have been caught on camera. That was not good.

XX

CHRIS POV

Me and Karen entered the hall just as Marcus had finished his speech, my heart speed up as he announced Jonah had a PowerPoint to show us. I watched as Jonah got up and turned his attention to me.

"Hi everyone I thought instead of getting some boring statistics about cameras I'd show you this. You see our deputy head doesn't understand why we don't like to be spied on so I thought how he would feel if we listened in on his private moments, so all his dark secrets are on show for everyone to see!" I watched as he turned on the screen and I saw the clip of me and Vikki just waiting to be played. Panic washed over me as I looked to Jess who looked as equally panicked. I continued to watch as Karen tried to stop Jonah and I prayed that she would succeed.

"**Boys that's enough!" **I tried to stop them myself but it was too late, I watched in horror as Jonah pressed play and the clip began.

ON THE CLIP

"**Here you go Vikki"**

"I got a B? Wow thanks sir!"

"**No problem you deserved it!" **Here it goes! I don't think at any moment in my life had I ever wanted anything more than this clip to stop now but it didn't, it kept on going.

"After everything I almost did to you!"

"**Well you didn't ok?"**I looked around at all the pupils and staff's faces even if the clips stopped now I would still have a lot to answer to.

"You can trust me you know, I won't tell anybody about what happened between you and Jess!" No! I could see the look of confusion of everyone face, everyone face except Jess's she just looked mortified. What was going to happen? How would everyone react? Especially Ms. Fisher and Jess's dad and what about Jess's brother not to mention the staff and pupils!

"I mean you shouldn't lose your job just because you slept with her!" I heard what sounded like millions of gasps and a few 'oh my gods'. I put my head down not wanting to look at anyone's face after seeing Jess's which had looked like her whole world had just fallen apart and it kind of just had.

"WHAT?" I heard Ms. Fisher exclaim and I finally managed enough courage to look up.

"Mum! I.." I heard Jess say but before Karen could reply it was followed by Finn saying "Are you serious? Mr Mead had sex with Jessica Fisher!" and I could also hear Mr. Clarkson whispering "Chris slept with Jess?" However I didn't really get a chance to explain or fight my corner as I heard Charlie telling me to stay away from his daughter which was followed by his fist connecting with my jaw.

"Dad stop it! Please!" Jess pleading was all I could really hear but luckily even though I had slept with her daughter Karen still had the decency to help me.

The situation escalated as I heard Jonah once more speak addressing me "See Mr. Mead how do you feel now that all your dark secrets have been revealed to everyone?" I could only guess he was going to say more but was cut off by Karen shouting "Everyone settle down now! Jess and Chris come to my office now!" I shared a look of worry with Jess and began to make our way to the headmaster's office but not before hearing Marcus say "You have to fire him Karen or I will resign! He slept with a pupil and not just any pupil, there is no excuse!"

XX

CHRIS POV

"Will someone explain what the hell is going on? Chris? How could you? How could you sleep with any pupil let alone my daughter! I thought I could trust you but then I find out you have slept with Jess!"

I began by saying **"Look, it was the night before the first day of term and I went out to a club and I met a girl. It was Jess and we talked and we ended up spending the night at my place" **I took a deep breath before continuing **"I didn't know she was a pupil, I thought she was older than that and she didn't know I was teacher let alone a teacher here!" **I turned to Jess to see her nodding her head in agreement.

"How could you not tell me? If you had told me about this the first day of term we could have addressed it and maybe even have forgotten about it!"

"Mum please it happened so long ago and it was a mistake! Please don't fire him, it wasn't his fault! Please mum!"

"Jess he broke the rules! He slept with a student!"

"I know but please mum! Please! Just let him stay!" I could the war that Karen was fighting inside whether to let me stay or not. I hoped that Karen would listen to Jess and let me stay after all I really loved this job.

"Fine! Chris you can stay but this will never happen again ok? And also there is going to be a lot of commotion with the staff and pupils so it isn't going to be easy!"

"**Thank you so much Karen! It won't ever happen again I can guarantee that!"**

"Good now please leave but Chris you coming back doesn't mean that I have forgotten about this!"

XX

OUTSIDE OF THE OFFICE

"**Thank you Jess for all that. How is Jonah?" **

"Huh well he dumped me. He said he couldn't handle that I would rather have him expelled than have you fired if the truth came out" He understood that completely but was still a bit shocked that she would rather protect him than Jonah but then again protecting him meant also protecting her from the secret getting out.

"**Well Thanks. Goodnight Jess" **

"Night"


End file.
